Green Martians
| image = | aliases = Martians Ma'aleca'andrans | continuity = DC Universe | category = | status = | homeworld = Ma'aleca'andra | stellar system = Sol system | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = | height = 6'0"-7'0" | weight = Variable | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = Although Martians are characteristically humanoid in appearance, their natural metamorph abilities allows them to assume any shape they desire. | language = Ma'aleca'andran | sub-groups = | representatives = J'onn J'onzz | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = ''Detective Comics'' #225 }} Green Martians are a fictional alien race featured in comic books published by DC Comics. They are most often represented in the form of the character J'onn J'onzz, aka, the Martian Manhunter. Green Martians first appeared in ''Detective Comics'' #225 in November, 1955. Description Biology Although they can assume any shape, in regular form they are green and though they are still humanoid their body structure is different from that of a humans. Green Martians can thrive in most environments. Their shape-changing abilities enable them to alter their body chemistry to adapt to nearly any environmental extreme. Due to their weakness to fire however, Martians are uncomfortable in environments with extremely high surface temperatures. Culture Religion The natives of Mars were a polytheistic culture, worshiping a number of deities. The most famous of these was H'ronmeer, the God of Death and Fire (although some regions referred to him as the God of Life and Light). The telepathic plague of fire which killed nearly all Martians, known as "H'ronmeer's Plague", or "H'ronmeer's Curse", was named in his honor. Despite the name, the plague was actually cultivated by a mortal Martain, the mutant Ma'alefa'ak.Martian Manhunter Vol 2 0 While H'ronmeer was sometimes identified as the God of Life, the true Martian patron of Life was the Goddess C'eridyall. Another deity was L'zoril, the Lord of Dreams. Due to the Martians' native telepathic abilities, L'zoril was a widely respected and often-feared God. On Earth, L'zoril is better known as Morpheus, or Dream of the Endless. Above these Gods in the Martian pantheon was the Unnameable One - the Creator God. The Unnameable One is referred to as the God behind all Gods. Martian Manhunter Vol 1 4 Abilities Weaknesses Martians are much more vulnerable to fire than the average Earth human. At times this has been portrayed as physical, psychological, or a combination of the two. The effect of this is to strip any Martian of their powers as they involuntarily lose control of their body. Notes & Trivia * The concept behind the Green Martians was developed by writer Joseph Samachson and artist Joe Certa. * Green Martians are distinguished from their cousins, the White Martians. * Green Martians are distant relations to the people of Saturn. * In Pre-Crisis continuity, a group of Green Martians abandoned their homeworld to begin life anew on a planet that they named Mars II. The Martians from this world eventually attempted to conquer Earth, but were thwarted by the Martian Manhunter and his allies, the Justice League of America. This group of Martians, as well as Mars II are no longer considered part of canon continuity. Justice League of America (Volume 1) #229-230 Related pages * of note * Images of * Appearances of See also External Links References ----